


The Cues of Love

by Sorrowcult



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Art Inspired, Boys In Love, Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Ash and Eiji, having moments of softness with one another.





	The Cues of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by some amazing art by Ginkohs on Tumblr, go check them out <3   
> Link is here: http://ginkohs.tumblr.com/post/177192592075/some-ash-and-eiji-sketches-before-bed-good-night

 Eiji's stomach had filled with butterflies the moment he saw Ash in a suit. He hadn't paid much attention to the reason they were here, at this gala, but he knew that Ash was making his breath catch and his heart was beating so fast he was sure it would burst soon.

  
Ash had his hay yellow hair gelled back, though some stands escaped and fell loosely in his face. The suit was well fitted over Ash's body in a way that left no room for it to be too big or too little room that would make it a size too small. It was perfect, down to the gold cufflinks he wore. He hadn't even realized he was staring until Ash caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow. Ash walked over, dress shoes lightly clicking against the floor, his eyes focused on Eiji.

  
"Ei-chan?" He asked softly, holding eye contact with him, worry evident in his tone. Eiji flushed and looked away, placing a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly and looking up at Ash through his eyelashes. "Nothing, nothing."

  
Eiji looked uncomfortable, at least he did to Ash. Some part of the blond knew that neither he nor Eiji belonged here in this place, in a room full of rich people with pearls and gold. Eiji looked better with messy, wind-tussled hair than in a Dolce and Gabanna suit. He looked better when he was carefree and not worrying about what people thought of him. Though, his gaze was soft as he looked out over the dance floor, the men and women who swayed together gently, either in a comfortable silence or talking with one another quietly.

  
"Eiji?"  
He looked over and tilted his head, focused solely on Ash. "Would you like to dance?" He watched as the light look on his face disappeared and he looked unsure, like the thought of himself dancing wasn't even one he had thought of.

  
"I don't.. I don't know how to." He sounded embarrassed, cheeks darkening slightly. Eiji looked away from the blond but Ash just raised an eyebrow. "And that's okay. I can show you, if you'd like." He suggested, watching Eiji's dark eyes flit between the dance floor and Ash.

  
"Okay.."  
Ash smiled and held his hand out for Eiji. The Japanese teen clasped hands with Ash and he gently pulled him onto the floor, finding a spot that wasn't exactly secluded but wasn't populated with many people either.

  
Ash was gentle as he maneuvered Eiji's hands. "Put one of your hands on my shoulder." Eiji only gripped him softly, searching Ash's face. The blond just nodded as he grabbed Eiji's other hand, placing the free one on Eiji's hip. "It's more of a pattern than anything but when I take a step back, you take a step forward, okay? Then we keep going like that." Eiji nodded, staring at Ash's feet as they proceeded to slowly move. It was fun, and Ash had never had fun dancing before. Eiji made mistakes, of course, and his face would flush such a bright red and he'd stutter out an apology before they tried again. At some point, it deescalated into swaying, Ash laying his head on Eiji's shoulder with his arms around his waist as they swayed gently back and forth, whispering softly to one another.

  
It was picture perfect in its own right.

  
-  
-  
The sun was filtering into the room through the open curtains, the blinds were cracked slightly and particles of dust could be seen dancing in the beams of light. The light dotted and illuminated the room, mostly the bed placed a few feet away from it.

  
Blond hair glowed under the light, cheeks flushed with the warmth of the bed and the gentle rising and falling of the teen's chest showed signs of life and contentment. Inches away lay another, on his side with his arms curled up, one pushed away from himself while the other was drawn in closer. It was early morning, dipping slowly into the afternoon. The sheets were at their waists, messy. Pillows were beneath their heads but it was only reasonable that it was far more than either of them needed and some had fallen to the floor at some point in the night. They would wake up soon, like a well scheduled routine. First the blond would rouse and blink, he would look around until his vision righted itself. He'd then roll onto his side and watch the boy he loved as he slept, with soft eyes and a barely there smile. The black haired boy would wake up twenty minutes later, on some days forty-five minutes, and he'd keep his eyes closed, trying to keep the last dregs of his sleep before he finally opened his eyes and smiled at the blond, used to being watched by him. After that, their day would start but alas, that would not be soon.

  
For now, they slept.  
-  
-  
Ash smiled at Eiji as he made himself a mug of coffee. Eiji preferred his with milk and a teaspoon of sugar. Ash had a throw cover around his shoulders, bundled up. It wasn't necessary cold, the cover was mostly for comfort.

  
They didn't have any furniture, the apartment they'd moved in was bare, save for the essentials. He sat on the plush carpet floor of the living room and he watched Eiji carefully make his way over, holding the cup with two hands. He sat down in front of Eiji and smiled at him, proud of himself for not spilling it on the floor.  
Ash wish he had his phone so he could take a picture, he never wanted to forgot how Eiji looked like this, though, he felt that no camera, no matter how good, would ever capture the beauty and happiness of Eiji in this, or any, moment.

  
"Ash! You aren't paying attention to me."

  
"Yes, I am, baby."

  
"Then what did I just say?"  
While it was true that he had the slightest idea what Eiji had been saying, his mind had been reasonably occupied. If only Eiji saw how beautiful he was.  
"Okay.. So I wasn't listening."   
Eiji laughed softly and sat his cup to the side of himself and leaned in, kissing Ash softly.

  
"Thought so. What were you thinking about?"

  
"I was thinking about how it's impossible to replicate your beauty with a camera."

  
Ash watched with a smug look on his face as red spread across Eiji's cheeks.

  
"Ash!"


End file.
